LA PRINCESA DE PAPÁ
by mytzi
Summary: Bra crecio pero para Vegeta siempre será su pequeña, su niña... su princesa...
1. Chapter 1

N/A: mi amados y queridos lectores :D

Genteeeeeeeee!

Les hago presente este aviso… jajaja ok dejare las formalidades a un lado jeje

Les digo que estaré subiendo cada capítulo uno por semana ya que si se acuerdan a mi familia no le gusta nada lo que hago, de hecho piensan que lo deje, y mi laptop se malogro :´( de hecho, la vida no me sonríe por que hace unos diez minutos se me cayó mi celular y la pantalla se puso totalmente blanca (bueno también fue culpa mía, no es la primera vez que se me cae) y los días que yo me quedo completamente sola son los miércoles (como hoy)y es donde puedo aprovechar para escribir mis capítulos, ya dicho esto, continuo, hoy les traigo un fic nuevo porque "Se llama amor" lo estoy corrigiendo de hacho ya voy un poco más de tres hojas pero hay algo que no me cuadra, seguramente, y ya les voy adelantando algo, ahora que me pongo a pensar debe ser por la parte de la 'mordida' estoy metiendo a la historia esa costumbre saiyajin sobre la mordida, Que no sé de donde salió pero la vi ya en varias historias, no sé, pero lo puse

Mi primera historia "se llama amor" no iba a ser la primera, tenía en mi cabeza una historia donde no había saiyajins ni nada era una historia diferente sobre empresarios y muchas cosas más, obvio basado en una relación de Vegeta y Bulma pero al momento de escribir la historia se me vino a la mente la que ahora es mi primera historia, y ahora ultimo como hace un par de días vi un fic muy parecido al mío yo me quede :O y bueno es uno de mis favoritos… a los que se pasan por mi perfil se darán cuenta de la historia jeje

Bueno, sin más preámbulo…con ustedes "MI PRINCESA…" cri cri cri cri (grillos cantando) y yo sigo con mis 'formalidades' jajaja

Todos los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama

Yo solo los tome prestados :D

Es igual que en mi otra historia, lo que hablan va en guiones -…-

Y lo que piensan en comillas '…..' y en _cursiva _ (esto si lo aumente)

* * *

MI PRINCESA

* * *

Vegeta estaba sentado a un costado de Bra, su hija de 5 años

-papi-le dijo la pequeña

-si princesa-

-¿me puedes contar la historia del príncipe de otro planeta? esa es mi favorita… ¿siiii?-le dijo mirándolo con esos grandes y azules ojos

-está bien…- Vegeta estaba cansado pero igual accedió, todo porque de su hija se trataba

-hace tiempo… -comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por el abrir de la puerta del cuarto de la pequeña

-¡preciosa!-decía la persona parada en el marco de la puerta, ya que por la luz exterior no se le podía ver bien –ya es hora de irnos-le continuo diciendo, la pequeña se bajo feliz de su cama y empezó a ir en dirección del extraño, Vegeta estaba atónito

-¡si ya voy!- dijo la pequeña, Vegeta quiso detenerla pero su cuerpo no se movía

-¡Bra detente!-decía ya desesperado, Bra se detuvo

-adiós papi-le dijo la pequeña despidiéndose con su manito, luego le dio la espalda e iba al encuentro del extraño, justo cuando se agarraba de su mano, Bra se convertía en toda una señorita

-¡Braaaaaaaaaa!-grataba su padre sin poder moverse

-adiós papi, te quiero mucho-

-¡espera Braaa!-

-¡Braa!-se levanto Vegeta abruptamente de la cama, resoplo y miro el reloj, marcaban las 3:30 am, Bulma se levanto también

-¿soñaste lo mismo?-le pregunto en tono maternal, Vegeta la miro, se le veía cansado

-Vegeta… - le dijo mirándolo también-es la cuarta vez hoy día y de la semana ya perdí la cuenta… -

-sí, ya lo sé-

-porque estas tan preocupado… no le va a pasar nada malo… es solo una etapa más en su vida… -

-sí, eso también lo sé- volvió a responderla

-tranquilízate, estas muy tenso, tienes que descansar… Bra solo se va a casar, no se va a ir a vivir a otro planeta ni nada por el estilo… -

-y me lo tienes que recordar cuando estoy tratando de relajarme- Bulma soltó una risita

-acuéstate… - Vegeta obedeció y Bulma empezó a acariciar su cabeza

'_solo se va a casar… no se va a ir a vivir a otro planeta…'_ pensaba Vegeta _'solo se va a casar… como que casarse fuera cualquier cosa… solo se va a casar '_con los masajes que Bulma le hacía y con todo lo que pensaba se quedo profundamente dormido…

Más tarde Vegeta abrió los ojos lentamente

-ye te levantaste mi príncipe- le dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo pasándose las manos por la cara

-las 11:00 am ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-mejor- se levanto y fue a la ducha

-mientras te bañas traeré tu desayuno-

-no, yo bajare-

-ok, como tu quieras… -y Bulma bajo a la cocina, quince minutos después bajo Vegeta

-veo que no fui el único en levantarme tarde… -decía viendo a la feliz pareja sentada en la mesa

-es que Marron me ha tenido toda la noche con sus antojos- dijo cierto peli lila bostezando

-y que esperabas Trunks, es tu hijo también-

-¿es hombre?- pregunto Vegeta

-bueno...si… yo quería que fuera mujer-respondió Marron

-pero Marron, ya tienes una hija-hablo Bulma -¿hablando de ella donde esta?-

-esta durmiendo... todavia-

-Trunks tienes que pagarme-

-pero papá lo de la apuesta no era en serio-

-¿crees que yo juego?-

-¿habían apostado con mi nieto?-dijo la peli azul sorprendida

-bueno, si-respondió Marron que solto una risita, yo le dije a Trunks que era mujer y el se emociono y le dijo a Vegeta quien estaba seguro que era hombre y apostaron la mitad de su comida por dos meses-mientras tanto Vegeta comía todo lo que estaba en la mesa

-pero Marron tu como la mamá debiste de saber antes que nadie esas cosas, nosotras las mamás presentimos- dijo Bulma con pose de sabia

-es que yo presentía que era mujer… -dijo Marron tocándose su enorme barriga, ya tenía casi ocho meses

-bueno si tu hijo es un hombrecito entonces que Bra tenga una mujercita-hablo Bulma emocionada

Vegeta se atoro ante tal comentario

-¡ni siquiera se ha casado! ¡Eso ni lo sueñes!- Bulma miro seria a su esposo

-Vegeta cariño, Bra se casa mañana, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¡hmp!-

-además papá-se metió Trunks en la conversación-tu mismo fuiste quien aprobó esa relación-

-si Vegeta, tú dijiste:-Vegeta interrumpió a su esposa

-Si ya sé lo que dije-Vegeta miro alrededor de la mesa-hablando de Bra… ¿Dónde está?... no me digan que se fue con-Bulma lo interrumpió esta vez

-no, no se fue con él, quería asegurarse de que todo esté ya listo para mañana se fue con su dama de honor para revisar todo

-ajammm- respondió Marron con la boca llena que aprovecho la situación y se estaba comiendo todo lo servido en la mesa, todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos, ya que era un comportamiento inusual en ella

-¿queee?-dijo pasando lo que tenía en la boca-tengo hambre, además yo tengo que comer por mas-

-iré a traer más comida-dijo Bulma levantándose de la mesa, estando ya en alejada pregunto

-¿Vegeta que tienes que hacer hoy día?-

-nada-respondió y se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de su fatal error

-¿nada?-le dijo su esposa emocionada

-¡no! ¡yo no dije eso!, si tengo cosas que hacer, muchas cosas-Trunks por su parte soltaba risillas mientras Marron seguia aprovechando de la situación, seguía comiendo

-¡no señor!-dijo Bulma llegando con más comida-tu dijiste que no tenias nada que hacer, además estas sin la cámara de gravedad, que vas a ¿hacer?-Vegeta se lleno la boca de comida para no responderle

-tarde o temprano se te acabara la comida Vegeta, tarde o temprano… -le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-bueno… esta tarde yo tengo que ir a recoger mi traje para mañana y el traje de-

-corre hijo no te preocupes-le interrumpió su madre

-¡Trunks!-le grito Marron, Trunks volteo a verla con cara de panico

-¿si?-pregunto dudoso

-¿puedes traerme un bote de helado de vainilla con chocochips y fresas?-dijo Marron mirandolo con carita de cachorro

-esta bien-dijo parandose totalmente de su asiento

-¿vienes a almorzar verdad?-

-no me va a tomar mucho tiempo ir a comprar un helado mamá-y le dio un beso en la mejilla a mamá y a Marron que seguía comiendo.

-¡suerte papá!-dijo al final y salió volando, Vegeta termino de comer y Bulma lo miro amenazante

-vegeta… -le dijo ahora sonriendo-ya que no tienes nada que hacer, porque tú has dicho que no tienes nada que hacer… ¿me acompañas a comprarme un vestido para la boda de tu hijita que es mañanaaaa? ¿siiiiiii?-le dijo en forma de puchero, Maroon se rio por lo bajo

-cállate mocosa…-

-si me vas a acompañar ¿verdad?-insistía Bulma, Vegeta resoplo

-Bulma, aunque te diga que no tu siempre me vas a terminar convenciendo… pero que sea con el trato de siempre-Bulma sonrió pícaramente

-ok-

-Marron querida-

-¿si Bulma?-

-nosotros vamos a salir desde ahora, a si que ya sabes, ordenas lo que quieras-

-no te preocupes Bulma-

-Vegeta cámbiate que ya nos vamos a ir-

-como sea Bulma-

Luego de un rato ya se encontraban en medio del centro comercial, Bulma estaba yendo de tienda en tienda comprando lo que le gustaba y de tras de ella Vegeta llevando todas las bolsas de Bulma, pasaron por una tienda de niñas

-Vegeta espérame aquí, voy a la tienda del frente-Vegeta solo la miro

Se acerco al escaparate de la tienda de niñas y recordó

FLASBACK

-¡papi!-decía emocionada su hija de 7 años-¡mira ese vestido rosaaaaaaaaa! ¿me lo compras papiiiiii? ¿siiiiiiii?-le decía mirándolo con los ojitos bien abiertos

-pero Bra-

-por favor papiiiiii-

-está bien Bra… - mientras Bra entraba jalando de la mano a su papá y comprando todo lo que se le antojaba, era una compradora compulsiva igual que su madre, saliendo finalmente de muchas tiendas con muchas pero muchas bolsas todas de la pequeña

FIN DEL FLAHSBACK

Vegeta miro más allá y vio una de las tiendas para varones se rio para sus adentros y recordó otra vez

FLASBACK

-papi gracias por haberme traído a comprarme ropa-decía la pequeña saltando agarrada de la mano de su papá

-solo espero que seas más rápida que la vez anterior… -

-ay papá, como dices eso, para comprar ropa hay que tener muuuucho tiempo-estaban caminando y Bra se detuvo de repente

-¡mira papi!-dijo señalando un escaparate

-¿no te gusta esa casaca?-

-no Bra, vamos a tu sección de una vez-

-pero papi… a ti se te vería muy bonito… ¿siiiiii?-le dijo mirándolo con esos ojos azules a los que no podía decirle que no

-está bien princesa-

-¡siiiiii!-Bra le hizo probar de todo a Vegeta salieron con muchas bolsas, luego de esa tienda fueron a otra y a otra y a otra y esa tarde compraron mucha ropa para Vegeta, Bulma se quedo sorprendida al ver que toda la ropa que traían era para Vegeta y no había nada para Bra

En la noche Bulma le dijo a Vegeta

-nunca le puedes decir que no ¿verdad?-

Vegeta la miro con una cara de "que comes que adivinas"

Bulma rio

-después de todo-dijo su esposa sonriendo-ella es tu princesa-

FIN DEL FLAHSBACK

Muchas cosas había pasado con Bra, ella le sacaba su lado de papá tierno, con Bra habían hecho rabiar a Bulma y a Trunks, se rio de recordar esas cosas, el estuvo en su primer día de escuela, en su graduación de la secundaria, en muchas cosas importantes para ella, cuando sufrió un accidente en el Kínder y se cayó de una altura ligeramente alta el casi mata a la profesora, se puso como loco, pasaron muchas cosas juntos, su primer dibujo fue para él, su primera palabra fue "papá", sus primeras galletas fueron hechas para él, guardaba cada dibujo, cada regalo, cada cosa que le hacía, las guardaba en un lugar especial y secreto que ni siquiera Bulma sabia

-Vegeta-Bulma la saco de sus pensamientos

-que Bulma-

-ya encontré el vestido perfecto ¿quieres ir a comer?-

-¿estás bromeando?-Bulma rió

-bueno vamos de una vez, yo también tengo hambre-y se dirigieron a uno de los restaurants que se encontraba dentro del centro comercial

-me di cuenta-le dijo Bulma-que estabas pensativo… ¿en qué pensabas?-

-¿en qué?-

-en Bra ¿verdad? ay mi niña… ya se hizo toda una señorita y ahora se va a casar-lanzo un suspiro-pero está en buenas manos, el… el es un buen chico, ha demostrado que la ama, el ir de frente a ti sin pedir ayuda a nadie-Bulma rio-todavía recuerdo ese día, tu lo pusiste a prueba, y logro pasar ¿verdad? Si no, no hubiera llegado tan lejos-

-hmp-pasaron las horas y ya volvieron a la C.C., llegaron para la cena, cenaron tranquilamente, Bra hablaba de todo lo que había hecho, decía que estaba emocionada por su boda y todos conversaban felizmente, pero Vegeta conocía mucho a su hija, la veía rara, cuando todos ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones Vegeta se dirigió al cuarto de su hija

-Bra…-

-papá, pasa, quiero hablar con tigo…-

* * *

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué querrá hablar Bra con Vegeta?

¿Quién será el novio de Bra? Jajaja todo se los diré en el próximo capitulo

Será una historia corta

Ojala les guste, gracias a todos por leer!

¡Dejen reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:**¡genteeee!

Segundo capitulo, espero que les guste es algo corto pero disfrútenlo :D

* * *

**AYNAT DREAMS:** que bueno que te guste la historia :D lo demás ya te respondí por PM jajaja

* * *

LA PRINCESA DE PAPÁ

* * *

-Bra…-

-papá, pasa, quiero hablar con tigo…-

-¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-¿papá…?-se sentía nerviosa, este tipo de preguntas debería hacerlo para su mamá, pero por alguna razón quería hacérsela a él, de repente, no, no de repente, el seria más frio con la respuesta, ni para uno, ni para otro.

-¿?-una cara de inquietud mezclada con interrogación de parte de él, estaba un poco asustado, normalmente cuando su hija le hacía preguntas la mayoría eran muy incomodas, pero eso cuando era niña, ¿y ahora?, ahora ya no debía ponerse así, ahora a sus 20 años de ella habían tenido unas charlas serias, hubiera preferido una de sus preguntas incomodas a tener que conversar con ella de algunas cosas serias, no era que no confiaba en su mamá, era que el la conocía tan bien, como Bulma conocía a Trunks, que sin decir una palabra él sabía cómo se sentía ella, y esta no era una excepción, la veía nerviosa, rara, extraña, ¿Qué más se puede decir?, después de largo silencio él habló.

-¿Qué te pasa Bra?-ella miro a los ojos de su padre, esos ojos negros que le daban toda la confianza y protección que nadie más le podía dar, él era su papá, desde pequeña siempre prefirió primero a su papá, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar que cuando era niña decía a todo el mundo que su papá era su novio, su único y amado novio y que quería casarse con él, lo decía delante de todos y su papá siempre se incomodaba ante esas palabras pero nunca la reprochaba, le decía 'mocosa' ella era su mocosa, no se molestaba cuando se lo decía delante de todos como cualquier otro niño se molestaría, él decía que la molestaba, que no la dejaba en paz, pero nunca hizo nada para alejarla, hasta varias veces dejo su entrenamiento de lado para jugar con ella… su papá siempre la protegía, la cuidaba, no dejaba que nada malo le pasara desde que fue bebé, niña, adolescente y ahora joven, amaba con todo su corazón a su papá y aun que su papá haya alejado a todos sus pretendientes hubo uno que no se rindió y siguió hasta el final hasta conquistar su corazón y convencer a su papá que el si era para ella, ahora a él, a su novio, también amaba con todo su corazón… pero espera… ¿se puede amar a dos personas? Bueno, uno era su papá, su adorado papá, y el otro era su novio, en estas últimas semanas a veces no se sentía del todo convencida

-papá-hablo por fin-¿cómo sabes que lo que haces es lo correcto?-no era la pregunta que esperaba, una pregunta incomoda, pero él sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, ¿pero porque pensaba algo así? ¿Ella también se esforzó para que el aceptara esa relación? ¿Qué ya no quería casarse? Ella soñaba con casarse, una simple duda… eso era lo que sentía, como dijo Bulma: 'entra en una nueva etapa', solo está asustada, asustada como en su primer día de clases, asustada como en su primera presentación de ballet, asustada como en la fiesta de sus quince años, asustada como en su primer día de universidad, asustada por algo nuevo que tiene que hacer.

-princesa… no es malo casarse, no es algo por lo que te tengas que asustar, solo es una nueva etapa en tu vida que tú has decidido tomar y que lo vas a hacer bien, tan bien como has hecho las otras cosas…-

-papá…seguiré siendo tu princesa después de que me case ¿verdad?-pregunto un poco tímida y nerviosa

-Bra… princesa, imposible que recuerdes pero cuando tenias dos semanas de nacida prometí cuidarte y protegerte y hacer que en todo te vaya bien, fue la primera vez que te llame 'princesa' y te dije que pase lo que pase siempre serás mi princesa-

-te amo papi-le dijo colgándose del cuello de Vegeta y dándole un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que él se sonrojara un poco, lo aprendió muy bien de su madre, correspondió a su abrazo ligeramente

-pensé que estabas molesto porque me voy a casar-dijo ella aun abrazándolo

-no, si no quisiera que te cases ni siquiera hubiera dejado que se te acerque a ti, pero si ese insecto te hace algo no vivirá para contarlo- Bra rio

-papi… ¿me cuentas la historia que me contabas cuando era niña…? esa del príncipe y su princesa, la que no hay en ningún libro ¿sí?-Vegeta miro esos ojos azules suplicantes ¡esa mirada! ¡Esa mirada que heredo de Bulma! nunca pudo resistir esa mirada la que no podía decir que no por más que quisiera, como siempre accedió a la petición de su princesa, y como siempre Bra termino dormida justo cuando acababa la historia.

Al día siguiente, como la boda iba a ser en la C.C todo la instalación estaba hecha un loquerio, Vegeta estaba tomando tranquilamente su desayuno, cuando bajo Trunks y Marron, Bulma ya había terminado su desayuno y fue a supervisar que todo saliera a la perfección.

-¡panqueques!-exclamo Marron

-ojala que ahora si dejes algo para los demás-dijo Bra riendo apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina

-buenos días Bra-dijo la pareja que se encontraba ahí

-buenos días- respondió al saludo

-buenos días papi-y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Vegeta lo que hizo que Vegeta se sonrojara

-Marron-dijo ya comiendo-vas a venir con nosotras al spa para que me arreglen, y también para que te arreglen a ti y a mi mamá¿verdad?-Marron solo asintió con la cabeza ya que estaba comiendo la torre de panqueques que había en su plato.

-si pero voy a ir mas tarde, tengo que alistar a mi enana-termino de responder

Bra lanzo un suspiro

-hoy día me caso-

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo!

Ha quedado muy corto, lo sé pero la verdad no tenía nada en mente y ya que estoy sola en mi casa me puse a pensar y un poco de inspiración llego a mi y empecé a escribir

Jajaja, todavía no les revele al novio, que malota que soy jajaja

Ya se los diré en el próximo capítulo, bueno la sorpresa que les tengo para el lunes está pendiente, así que espernla :D

* * *

Agradezco a los que me pusieron como uno de sus favoritos :D

Shanilarala

Little Angel in Purple

KaRiina Uchiha

* * *

Y agradezco a la que sigue la historia :D

Shanilarala


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:**

**¡Genteeeee!**

**¡Los extrañe un montón!, estuve mucho tiempo alejada de este lugar, bueno la semana pasada si publique otro capítulo de otra de mis historias, pero tengo diferentes lectoras (porque creo que hay más chicas que chicos, si hay lectores háganmelo saber) y con ustedes no me veo (?) hace como más de un mes… bueeeeeno**

**Les tengo dos noticias… no sé si les guste, pero estoy segura de que a algunas si les va a gustar, la primera (y más importante), se recuerdan que aquí la esposa de Trunks era Pan, bueno, aquí viene la noticia, la cambie… es Marron, bueno la verdad que me siento más cómoda y me gusta más Marron que Pan, no, nadie me lavo la cabeza, yo misma me la lave jejeje, no, bueno, la verdad es que me convencí más por 'ERES MI COMPLEMENTO', mí misma historia, al escribirla me emocione demasiado, además que tuvo mucha más acogida que mis otras historias, no les estoy criticando ni nada, y el hecho de todo me ponía más feliz, y me estaba poniendo incomoda el hecho de que acá estaba Pan y no Marron, espero que no se molesten por mi cambio :D**

**La segunda noticia es que este capítulo será muy cortito, quería extenderlo un poquito más y si escribía tooodo sería un testamento, y me he dado cuenta de que yo soy más de capítulos cortitos jajaja, asi que ya no les interrumpo más lean, aunque me da la impresión de que la mayoría no lee esta parte en la que yo "hablo" por decirlo así y que escribo por gusto, si alguien lee esta parte DÍGAME por favor!, porque a veces yo escribí alguna que otra cosilla que me paso y nadie me dio bola ****, bueno, lean.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

-hoy me caso-dijo Bra muy contenta

-ya Bra, no hagas tanta cosa- dijo Trunks

-¡cállate Trunks!-volteo a verlo casi molesta-tú le diste a Marron todo lo que quiso, así que yo también tengo que tener todo lo que yo quiero ¿verdad papi?-le miro muy sonriente a Vegeta que estaba comiendo tranquilamente, levanto su cabeza y dijo un sencillo 'mjm' y siguió comiendo

-el día de la boda para la novia es algo muy especial y bonito-decía emocionada Marron-es un día ÚNICO-enfatizo la última palabra-y tiene que tener todo lo que la novia quiere-

-ves-le dijo Bra a su hermano-hasta tu esposa está de acuerdo con migo, bueno yo ya me voy, nos vemos en la tarde en la ceremonia-

-ya te alcanzo dentro de un rato Bra-le contesto Marron quien comía casi igual que Vegeta, mucho.

-Marron, porque últimamente estas comiendo más de lo normal-pregunto Bulma

-tengo mucha hambre Bulma, entiende, mi bebe también tiene sangre saiyajin y ellos comen mucho-dijo con la boca llena

-jajaja-rio Bulma

-Marron, donde está mi enana-pregunto Trunks

-ella se quiso alistar solita para acompañarte, ya que vas a ir a ayudar al novio-dijo riendo un poco

-¿quiere ir con migo?-pregunto sorprendido

-si ¿tiene algo de malo?-pregunto un poco molesta

-no, pero me parece algo raro, casi todo el tiempo la pasa con tigo-

-papi ya estoy lista ¿nos vamos?-dijo apareciendo la pequeña de cinco años en la puerta de la cocina-buenos días abuelito-dijo acercándose a Vegeta y dándole un beso en su mejilla

-hola enana-le respondió el peli negro

-no me digas enana-le dijo un poco molesta la niña

-bueno pequeña ¿nos vamos?-le dijo Trunks a su hija cargándola

-si-

-ya vuelvo-le dijo a Marron dándole un beso

-nos vemos en la tarde mamá, papá- y salió volando por la ventana de la cocina

-bueno, voy a cambiarme para ir donde Bra, de seguro Pan ya está con ella-dijo parándose con la ayuda de Bulma y poniendo sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda, saliendo de la cocina

-yo les alcanzo dentro de un rato-le dijo Bulma desde la cocina

-vaya que todos han crecido mucho ¿verdad Vegeta?-

-mmm-

-solo con ver a Marron, ya es toda una mamá, y Bra ya se va a casar, hablando de Bra y de Marron, ¿te recuerdas la apuesta que hicieron los dos hace tiempo?-

-…-

-fue algo gracioso-rio Bulma –verlos a los dos, parados en la sala conversando del tema, te veías tan lindo… eres un buen padre Vegeta-

-claro que lo soy-dijo en pose de orgulloso

-cuando no tú-dijo dándole una palmada en su hombre- ¿vas a ir a algún lado?-

-sí, tú también tienes que ir a arreglarte para que no estés así de fea-dijo en pose di divertido, Bulma iba a contestarle pero Vegeta la callo con un corto beso y salio

* * *

-cada día crecen más rápido ¿no?-dijo mirando a la niña que los acompañaba

-si-

-estoy nervioso Trunks-

-jajaja, tranquilo, siempre pasa, yo también pase por lo mismo en mi boda-

-me pone nervioso… Vegeta-

-¿mí papá?, oye mira, ya llegaste hasta aquí y mi papá te aprobó, no tienes por qué preocuparte ahora-

-papi ¿me compras un helado afuera?-le dijo su hija a Trunks, de repente entro Vegeta a la habitación

-¿vamos papi?-decía la niña jalando de su mano a su papá

-está bien pequeña, vamos- y ambos salieron

-Goten, tenemos que hablar-dijo Vegeta

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

**¡Por fin les dije quién era el novio! Pensaba decírselos en el siguiente capítulo pero no les quería dejar esperar, quiero que sean pacientes con migo, ya que voy a entrar a finales y tengo tres maquetas pendientes y muchos, muchos planos jejeje y no tendré mucho tiempo,**

**De repente suba otro capítulo en esa semana, quien sabe jajaja**

**Les dije que sería corto, gracias a los que leen,**

* * *

**A los que dejan reviews **

**AYNAT DREAMS**

**Jesever**

**harleyquinnyjoker**

* * *

**A los que siguen mi historia **

**AYNAT DREAMS**

**Jesever**

**Shanilarala**

**seen24**

* * *

**A los que me ponen como favorita :D**

**Jesever**

**KaRiina Uchiha**

**Little Angel in Purple**

**Shanilarala**

**ana2109**


End file.
